Despair in Blue
by Dave2380
Summary: A follow up to my fic. Feral, rated m for language and sexual content.


**Author: Dave2380**

**Distribution: only please**

**Feedback and Reviews: Gimme!**

**Rating: M for Language and mentions of sex.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or any Marvel characters, more's the pity. Thy belong to Marvel, I just play with them now and then. All of my fics are non profit so please don't sue.**

* * *

Despair in Blue.

_He can't get it out of his head, their scents intermingling, heady musk, masculine and redolent of sex. The feel of fur on flesh and flesh on fur and the sheer shuddering joy of the coupling and climax. Winding around each other in a throbbing, pulsing, cacophonous riot of need and want and lust. It haunts him in his dreams and preys on his waking mind, a tangle of craving, regret and desire and shame, tearing him apart. It can't go on, something has to give…._

*****

It was Charles who found them, the psionic echoes of their week and a half of frantic sex had hit him like a half brick to the head at thirty miles an hour after he disembarked from the Blackbird. Unflappable as ever he had merely uttered a profound sigh, rolled his eyes and reflected that it wouldn't be a proper return from Muir Isle without something going wrong. Sighing meaningfully as he went he steered his hover chair to Hank's lab and told the rest of the X-men to go away for a few hours telepathically.

Hovering outside the lab door Charles felt a minor spike of irritation as he saw the state of the security panel and made a note to have it replaced, and perhaps have a manual override switch installed, before he went to work on the tangled mess of wiring.

_*****_

Inside the lab, Hank was sitting as far away from a slumbering Logan as he could. Silently berating himself and freaking out.

" _Oh dear god, what have I done, I've turned Logan into a sex toy. I violated him, I told him he should have left, I warned him, I told him, but he wouldn't listen. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god."_

The thoughts kept circling around his mind and just wouldn't stop. The guilt began to build and build and build. Hunching in on himself, curling into a furry foetal position, he never noticed an oddly deep patch of shadow in the corner seem to grow and throb with a flicker of barely discernible dark energies.

*****

After about ten minutes of determined tinkering and rewiring the lab doors to his hover chairs power cell, the doors hissed open, unleashing a flood of heavy, masculine, musky air, redolent with the smell of sex and the last hints of Hank's pheromones. Charles was momentarily overwhelmed by a surge of lust that quickly dissipated but left him rather acutely aware that he hadn't seen Lilandra in far far too long. Disconnecting the doors from his hover chair he floated into the lab. Hank was curled up in a corner sleeping and Logan was curled up on the other side of the room. Both were naked, and the room positively pulsed with raw animalistic sex vibrations. It was going to take a while for _that_ lot to fade.

Charles floated over to Hank and prodded him awake. There was a momentary blur of confusion and an odd sense of _guiltdespairragelustsorrow _before Hank looked up at him.

" Professor, oh god, what have I done!"

" Breathe Henry, and do try not to panic yourself, as for what you have done, well it's stamped into the lab. It's rather distracting. Why don't you go to your room and shower and I will talk to you after I get Logan out of here. I daresay things will look a lot better with a relaxing shower and a hot meal inside you."

" Yes, maybe you're right Professor. I'll go clean up."

Charles watched Hank leave, wondering if he should accompany him, but deciding that he really should get Logan out of the lab as well. The psionic atmosphere was distracting enough for a telepath, and if Charles was correct in his assumption then even non telepaths would feel some echo of it.

He manoeuvred his hover chair over to Logan and prodded him awake. Logan was if anything even slower to awaken than Hank.

" Hank leamme alone."

" Logan, wake up."

" Big bully. " Groused Logan as he woke up, yawned and rolled over, displaying the full extent of his nakedness, and inadvertently his morning arousal. Charles didn't know where to look, he was no stranger to the anatomy of the human form, but there is the awareness of one's own nudity and arousal and then there is having someone else's shoved in your face, or in this case, the underside of one's hover chair.

" Heh heh hey Chuck, what's up?"

" Well Logan that would be an apropos question in many other circumstances, however at present it is slightly less than suitable."

" Yeah, where's Hank? Is he over his, you know problem? Cos if he isn't then the Mansion's gonna get a bit lively."

" Henry is indeed over his little problem, I advised him to go shower and eat, I think you'll agree that after your little sabbatical that you both need a little recovery time? Now you must get up, this room is positively throbbing with sexual thoughts and anyone who stays in here too long will be put into a very sexual frame of mind. We'll have to relocate all of the equipment to the back up lab until it dissipates."

Charles looked at Logan and shooed him away. Logan pulled together the tattered remnants of his dignity and headed for his rooms. Charles looked around the lab, feeling suddenly uneasy, but put it down to the abundance of sexual vibes in the room and headed out.

_And in the darkness there was a flare of those nebulous dark energies again as _it _grew stronger._

_*****_

A week had passed and everything seemed normal, the X-men went on a mission or two, Cyclops squabbled with Wolverine, whilst Phoenix played peacemaker. Jubilee rollerbladed around the mansion, leaving scuff marks on the parquet and inevitably having to clean them up when the Professor caught up with her. Storm attended her garden and schooled Iceman in further applications of his powers. You would have had to have been watching in great detail to realise that Logan and Hank were tip toeing around each other, both afraid to speak to the other about their time in the lab, yet knowing they would have to.

Charles, had been watching, and quite frankly he wished he could bang their heads together, or maybe shut them in a room and force them to work this situation out. But there were limits to how much he would allow himself to interfere, and so he was forced to simmer in silence.

_And in the lab there was another flash of dark eldritch power, slightly stronger this time._

_*****_

Hank was chafing to get back to his experiments, there had been nothing but an interminable delay, honestly couldn't Charles understand that his work on the legacy virus was vital? He wanted to howl with frustration at the ridiculous restraints placed on him by Charles. Not to enter the lab for a month, a month, such a delay could cost lives. He fumed and cursed and growled, forcing himself to think of his research and not to dwell on Logan.

_And the feel of Logan's hot tight passage as he thrust into him, the feel of Logan's hands buried in his fur, a tiny niggling pain, intruding on the sheer ecstasy , the tiniest hint of copper as his canines split open Logan's lips. Oh god the shameful ecstasy of the release, and the guilt that follows, but even the guilt can't stop him when the next opportunity comes and he knows he'll do it again._

Hank forced himself out of his reverie, disgusted at himself, guilt flowing out of him like a flood.

_And in the empty lab a patch of darkness spread with a flare of dark light._

_*****_

Logan didn't feel any guilt about his time in the lab with Hank. It had been the most satisfying sex he had had in years. There had been a sense of joy knowing that he could completely cut loose without hurting Hank, That neither of them had to worry about hurting or damaging the other. Logan was astonished to find that it wasn't just the sex that he missed, there had been a sense of peace and tranquillity when he and Hank had been curled into a furry mass on the lab floor, slumbering peacefully. He wanted that peace, and therein lay the problem. Hank was kind of weirded out by what had happened and Logan was unsure as to whether his advance would be welcome. Hank may be blue and furry but why would he even think of pursuing a relationship with Logan when there were still women who liked him. Logan sighed and decided to take a walk in the woods, to shift this awful sense of melancholy.

_The darkness in the lab now occupied half of the floor, a roiling oily pool of darkness, with swirling nacreous colours reminiscent of gangrene spiralling into it's depths._

*****

Jean had been having nightmares all week, Scott could handle that, he could even handle it when they spilled into his mind courtesy of their psi-bond. What he couldn't handle was the growing sense of anger and frustration he felt due to a lack of sleep. It wasn't fair that his wife's damn nightmares were messing him up! Why him, what had he done? Hadn't he suffered enough in his life? The emotions began to build and surge and roil within him, more poisonous than the contents of the darkest witches cauldron, corrosive as acid and oh so bitter, he didn't know how much more of this he could stand.

_The pool looked like a deep dark reservoir of viscous toxic oil, poisonous gleaming colour illuminating hideous shapes that roiled and twisted like the contents of a lava lamp. A hellish brew of darkness and negativity._

_*****_

_Jean was trapped in a nightmare, rising from Jamaica bay as the Phoenix, reliving the sheer joy of being one with the universe as she repaired the M'kraan crystal, the awful sour frustrated feeling as her powers dwindled afterwards, and the deep dark joy of shedding all restraints, breaking all the rules and emerging as the Dark Phoenix, destroying D'Bari, and Chandilar, the Kree empire and the Skrull throne world, an endless odyssey of destruction and power. Deep inside the nightmare Jean shrieks, " It wasn't me, it never happened like that, it never happened." Her screams build and build and amplify into a colossal psionic blast of rage and horror, anger and despair._

_And throughout the Mansion each X-man relives their darkest moment._

_Jubilee relives the moment when she heard her parents were dead. Ororo remembers being trapped underground in the dark with her dead parents, Bobby remembers the crushing horror of his powers manifesting and his hometown trying to lynch him, Rogue remembers the sense of awful shrieking horror when she realised what a simple kiss had done to Cody, Remy relives the awful moment when he realised his powers were out of control and he had to make a deal with the devil to save himself, and Charles, Charles remembers losing Moira to another man, losing his legs to Lucifer, losing Amelia because she wouldn't be around him if he formed the X-men, a litany of loss and rage, so much pain, so many deaths and for what? Nothing!_

_A wave of despair radiates from the mansion, an almost visible smog of negative psionic energy, that reverses course and flows into the Mansion, flowing like a tide of darkest evil, down to the sub basement, flowing into the lab and into the yawning black pool._

_The corrupt nacreous colours of the pool swirl faster, impossibly flaring into explosions of dark light, as the pool darkens, takes on the texture and shine of crude oil and begins to contract and reshape itself, a glistening black hand rises up from the pool, seeking the edge of the floor, it grabs the floor, finding purchase only to be joined by another hand, they flex and pull, hauling a dark and shadowy form from the pit of darkness. The darkness flows into the figure, lending it strength and substance. Every last drop of the psychic sludge flows into it, even the pit from which it was spawned._

_The demon D'spayre walks once more._

_*****_

_Logan felt the ground shake when he passed the N'Garai cairn, watchful as ever in case the damn thing disgorged another wave of mystic horrors from it's hell dimension. The cairn flared with an unhealthy light as he passed it, but instead of opening a portal as it normally did, the eldritch light flared towards the mansion. Logan ran for the mansion, hoping against hope that the others were okay, yet dreading what he might find._

_*****_

_Scott staggered to the boathouse, collapsing and dragging himself back up when he fell, his one thought to reach his wife, that he has to get Jean to help, because he knows this feeling, this absolute horror and emptiness. D'spayre is close by. He staggers the last few footsteps and crashes through the door, stumbling over to Jean locked in her nightmare. He's shaking her frantically, trying to wake her up, before exhaustion overtakes him._

_He never feels the demon pick him and Jean up, or carry them back to the mansion and down to the lab, he never feels it when he's chained to the wall along with the other X-men, or when the demon conjures a crystal diadem and places it on his head, binding him into a constant nightmare._

_*****_

_Logan should not be lost, with the possible exception of Hank, and god he hopes he's ok, Logan knows every inch of the mansions grounds, yet here he is, at the Mansions little cemetery for the third time. His anger is rising as he makes another attempt to reach the Mansion and sure enough, ten minutes later he ends up back at the cemetery. Someone is messing with his senses and that shouldn't be possible. Drawing a deep breath he calms himself, there's a niggling sense of worry for Hank that just won't fade, no matter how he tries. It's persistent but it gives him an idea, instead of relying on sight, why not use scent to find Hank? It has to be worth a shot. Closing his eyes, Logan focuses on Hank's scent and runs for it._

_*****_

_Hank is chained to a wall of his own lab, a crystal diadem on his head that glitters with a nasty, toxic, glimmering ,nimbus. A corona of unhealthy eldritch energies lashes out from each of the diadems towards the demon D'spayre, transmuting the X-men's private nightmares of despair into strength for the demon._

" _Ah such power is truly welcome father." Gloats the demon, his skeletal glare fixed on Hank._

" _I'm not your father demon thing." Snarls Hank in a weary attempt at defiance._

" _Oh how wrong you are father. You felt enough shame and self hatred of your own nature for me to use it to drag myself from Kierrok's stinking domain and exit the cairn. You made it possible for me to walk the earth again after that bastard sorcerer Dr Strange banished me. If that doesn't qualify you as my father then what does? "_

_D'Spayre's laughter is a demented cacophony of madness, akin to the eerie screech of nails on a chalkboard. " And now thanks to you daddy dearest, I have the X-men to feed and empower me, and when I am strong enough I will have the worlds strongest telepath as my pet, Xavier will do my bidding and the world will despair. And when it does I will be supreme. I shall bleed this world dry before moving on to others. And it's all your fault. Aren't you proud daddy?"_

_As the demon gloats it doesn't see Logan lurking in the corridor, but Hank does, and in his heart there rises a small flicker of hope._

_*****_

_Demons, Logan hated demons, damn things were a bitch to kill and could usually hit you with a major whammy, luckily the damn thing didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything outside the lab, which gave him time to think. Okay so if this thing was a demon then magic would be good, but Forge was running with X-factor, the phone lines were down so there was no way to contact Dr Strange, Shaman or even Talisman. What works against demons? Magic, holy items, exorcisms. Logan was drawing a blank, unless…. Yeah that might be worth a try._

_Moving stealthily Logan headed upstairs to his room and grabbed his sword, before running down to the lab again. He drew a deep breath, slid his katana from it's scabbard and hurled himself at the demon._

_To say that D'Spayre was surprised was an understatement, he had thought that tampering with Logan's sense of direction would keep the annoying feral away. He was wrong, seeing the annoying feral flying towards him with a katana momentarily distracted him, which is why Logan's katana slammed into the demons chest, knocking him over and pinning him to the floor._

_D'Spayre wriggled like a turtle trapped on it's back._

" _This is not possible, no mortal blade should be able to touch me!"_

" _It ain't a mortal blade, it's the honour sword of Clan Yashida, forged by a demon from meteorite iron."_

_The demon began cursing in tongues unknown to man as Logan ran towards Hank. With a snikt his claws popped out and he slashed the manacles holding Hank to the wall._

" _You ok?"_

" _I have had better days Logan, although when I start to shred this demon today will get better very quickly."_

_Logan turned to cut down the rest of the X-men, only to find them all shrieking. He turned around to see the demon grasping at all the strands of mystic energy tethered to the X-men, wrenching power from them. Cursing Logan begins to cut all of them down quickly. The demon begins to grasp the katana, demonic flesh burning at the touch of mystic metal as he wrenches it out of the floor._

" _Hank, how do I beat this thing?"_

" _It feeds on despair."_

" _So what hurts it, joy, love, kindness, hope?"_

" _All of those." A faint whisper comes from Cyclops, " I've dealt with this thing before, positive emotions hurt it, but it's so strong. It'll take a lot."_

_Logan watches as the demon tries to rise and rip out the blade that's weakening it. He grins nastily as an idea hits him, he drags Jean and the Professor to either side of Rogue, before turning to Hank._

" _Hank, fire up the pheromone power, full strength."_

" _Logan do you know what that'll do to us all?"_

" _Trust me Hank."_

_Blue eyes meet Amber for a heartbeat before Hank nods, Logan feels the pheromones flood over him and he grabs Charles's hand and places it on Rogue's forehead before doing the same with Jean. The three mutants snap awake simultaneously and the air thrums with Psionic energy as Hank's pheromones hit them. Charles sees Logan's plan in his mind and nods._

_All of the X-men awaken, linked into one mutant group mind by Jean, Rogue and the Professor, Hanks pheromones steering their emotions towards lust, and the Professor diverting that energy into memories of love, each X-man recalls a moment of pure love and joy, building up a charge of Psionic energy that streams into the demon through it's own diadems. The positive psionic energies begin to consume the demon from the inside._

_Howling with rage and pain, D'Spayre rips the honour sword of Clan Yashida from it's body and hurls it at the Professor, hoping to disrupt the link, only to have it snatched out of the air by Jean's tk. The psionic energy flow intensifies and D'Spayre begins to erupt with fissures of psionic fire, before flaring into a colossal conflagration of pure positive Psi -power and fading away to nothing._

_The crystal diadems flash out of existence with their maker, and the X-men collapse to the ground exhausted, in a room with an atmosphere of peace and tranquillity._

_*****_

_Logan and Hank were first to recover, the joy of a healing factor. Logan walked over to Hank and sat beside him._

" _We should talk."_

" _I suppose so, but first I want to apologise. I'm sorry you were mind raped by my powers, and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."_

" _Come again?"_

" _When we were stuck together in the lab, you had no way to stop me, that makes what happened non consensual, I don't know how you can look at me after what I did to you?"_

" _You thought you forced yourself on me? Oh Hank, don't be ridiculous."_

" _If it hadn't been for my pheromones then…."_

_He was silenced by Logan's finger on his lips. Logan turned to Hank and kissed him, a long slow drawn out kiss, careful of Hanks canines this time._

" _For your information Hank, the pheromones just made things a little easier, but I still feel the same now as I did then, and you're not pumping out pheromones now, I can't smell any, and if I don't smell em, they ain't there. For the last week I've been trying to figure out how to ask if you wanted to try dating, or something along those lines."_

_Hank's face was a study in bemused confusion. " But I….."_

" _Fucked me quite a few times, but in all fairness I returned the favour. Think about it Hank, there is nothing you did to me that I didn't do to you with equal relish. And just bear this in mind bub, I could always have said no when you were lucid, but I didn't did I?"_

" _Yes, yes, very admirable you two but could you please give the rest of us a hand out of this lab please? We're exhausted and the Professor is lying on a cold stone floor. " Hissed Cyclops._

_Logan and Hank looked at each other, silent assent passing between them, they would talk about this later._

_*****_

_A few hours later, with all the other X-men tucked up in bed resting, Hank and Logan were in the kitchen with a few beers. Hank was lost in thought and Logan was about to pick up where he left off when Hank spoke._

" _The demon said I called him forth, with " self hatred of my own nature ", that I was his father."_

" _You can't trust demons Hank, they lie like they breathe, besides even if it was true, we couldn't have beat him without you."_

" _Great so I'm the problem and the solution. He was right though. I'm embarrassed by my pheromone cycle, I hate it, and when I thought I'd violated you…."_

" _But you didn't, I still want to try this dating thing you know."_

" _But why?"_

" _Because the sex was good, because I love the feel of your fur on my skin, because you're a great kisser, and because lying in a furry pile with you makes me happy and peaceful. And that's never happened with anyone else. Anyone, you understand?"_

" _Oh"_

_Hank stared into his beer, absent -mindedly peeling the label off of his bottle. He looked over at Logan._

" _What about the others? "_

" _Well it'll be crowded if you want em to watch but…."_

" _Logan! I meant don't you care what they think?"_

" _Nope, anyway if we're ok with it then who cares, it's not as if it's any of their business."_

" _Ok, let's give it a go."_

_Logan frowned. " So does this mean we don't put out till after a date?"_

_Hank grinned, " Well I don't think we need to go quite that slowly."_

_He slid his hand into Logan's and led him to his room._

_FIN_


End file.
